poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book (originally known as Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book) is the first ever Lion King crossover film and the first film created by Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulez). It appeared on YouTube on September 2008. A new remake version made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mowgli, a young orphan boy, is found in a basket in the deep jungles of India by Bagheera, a black panther who promptly takes him to a mother wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, playing with his wolf siblings. One night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating Bengal tiger, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "Man-Village" for his own safety. Bagheera volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle. He and Bagheera rest in a tree for the night, where Kaa, a hungry python, tries to devour Mowgli, but Bagheera intervenes. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the elephant patrol led by Colonel Hathi and his wife Winifred. Bagheera finds Mowgli, but after a fight decides to leave Mowgli on his own. Mowgli soon meets up with the laid-back, fun-loving bear Baloo, who promises to raise Mowgli himself and never take him back to the Man-Village. Shortly afterwards, a group of monkeys kidnap Mowgli and take him to their leader, King Louie the orangutan. King Louie offers to help Mowgli stay in the jungle if he will tell Louie how to make fire like other humans. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli does not know how to make fire. Bagheera and Baloo arrive to rescue Mowgli and in the ensuing chaos, King Louie's palace is demolished to rubble. Bagheera speaks to Baloo that night and convinces him that the jungle will never be safe for Mowgli so long as Shere Khan is there. In the morning, Baloo reluctantly explains to Mowgli that the Man-Village is best for the boy, but Mowgli accuses him of breaking his promise and runs away. As Baloo sets off in search of Mowgli, Bagheera rallies the help of Hathi and his patrol. However, Shere Khan himself, who was eavesdropping on Bagheera and Hathi's conversation, is now determined to hunt and kill Mowgli himself. Meanwhile, Mowgli has encountered Kaa once again, but thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Shere Khan, Mowgli escapes. As a storm gathers, a depressed Mowgli encounters a group of friendly vultures who accept Mowgli as a fellow outcast. Shere Khan appears shortly after, scaring off the vultures and confronting Mowgli. Baloo rushes to the rescue and tries to keep Shere Khan away from Mowgli, but is injured. When lightning strikes a nearby tree and sets it ablaze, the vultures swoop in to distract Shere Khan while Mowgli gathers flaming branches and ties them to Shere Khan's tail. Terrified of fire, the tiger panics and runs off. Bagheera and Baloo take Mowgli to the edge of the Man-Village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go there. His mind soon changes when he is smitten by a beautiful young girl from the village who is coming down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing Mowgli, she "accidentally" drops her water pot. Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the Man-Village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the Man-Village, Baloo and Bagheera decide to head home, content that Mowgli is safe and happy with his own kind. Trivia *Nala joins Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *Zazu makes a cameo in both versions of this film when Simba orders him to look for Mowgli. However, Zazu will officially meet Mowgli in Daniel Esposito's upcoming sequel film Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. *The Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures Series is renamed the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, due to to Simba appearing with Timon and Pumbaa after the first three parts of Jonathan Oosterhof's original version of this film. *The Tiger Fight scene was later seen as a flashback in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *The first part of Jonathan Oosterhof's original version was a PAL film, but the rest of that version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will entirely be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films. *Jonathan Oosterhof's original version showed Timon and Pumbaa meeting Bagheera and Mowgli by rescuing them from Kaa the Snake and Simba meeting Baloo and Bagheera when they help Timon and Pumbaa rescue Mowgli from King Louie. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will be altered, due to the prequel TV series Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Jungle Cubs being made before that version. *Both The Lion King and The Jungle Book were made by Disney. Category:Spin-off films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Remakes Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Disney crossovers